


i want to be loved by you

by firemblem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s busy playing Fifa, and Zayn just wants a little attention. </p><p>Or a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to be loved by you

**Author's Note:**

> short, sweet and smutty.
> 
> also a bit filthy (sigh)

“Get out of the way!” Liam grumbles, pausing the Fifa game with a click on the controller.

Zayn pretends to pout, only sidestepping the tiniest bit. “Say please.”

Liam sighs heavily, the same thing just happened 5 minutes go. But he obliges anyway.

“Please—,”

“Wait, no. Say please babe,” Zayn interrupts, pouting his bottom lip out just a bit further.

Liam should be frustrated, he really should. But he’s unable to stop the corners of his mouth from tugging upward.

“Please move, babe,” Liam says, still trying not to smile.

Zayn moves reluctantly, opting for the spot next to Liam on the couch instead.

It’s been another 5 minutes but to Zayn it feels like an hour and he’s already tired of watching the little people run around on the virtual field. So he prods at Liam’s side with a single finger, waiting and hoping to elicit some kind of response.

Liam barely moves or shows any expression at all, his eyes still hard and focused on the flat screen. Zayn lets his eyes drop to his plump lips, where his pink tongue is sticking out in concentration.

And that’s when Zayn decides he’s going to get what he wants. He is Liam’s boyfriend after all, and he deserves more attention than the damn Xbox controller. Zayn always gets what he wants, even if sometimes his ways of getting it are a bit—well, cruel.

Zayn slides closer to him, angling himself so that he’s just behind his body.

“Liam,” Zayn half whispers, half whines next to his ear. He lets his hand trail down to Liam’s upper thigh, placing it directly beside the zipper of his jeans.

Liam tries to suppress a shiver, but it’s been a while and Zayn’s grown accustomed to feeling the trembling of his skin, no matter how minuscule. Zayn patiently waits to hear his breath catch, as it always does. He ignores the fact that his eyes are still glued to the tv.

“Li, c’mon I’m bored,” Zayn tries again, hot breath fanning onto Liam’s ear. He drags his hand up from Liam’s thigh, trying to sneak his fingers under the fabric of his shirt.

Liam laughs, a breathy sort of laugh, and momentarily lets go of the controller to remove Zayn’s hand. Zayn’s brows furrow.

“Right after this babe,” Liam assures him, patting the darker skin stretched over Zayn’s knuckles and returning back to the video game.

But I want you now, Zayn thinks. He settles himself at a respectable distance from Liam, sitting against the back of couch with his thigh a couple inches away from his boyfriend’s.

“Is it hot or is it just me?” Zayn asks out loud, stretching his legs out casually.

Liam laughs. Zayn says that more often than he probably should.

“It’s just you,” Liam plays along, per usual.

“Is it,” Zayn hums thoughtfully beside him. What Liam can’t see, perhaps to a slight lack of peripheral vision, is that Zayn’s slowly peeling off his trousers. Actually his trousers are already off now, and Liam is still watching virtual Messi cross the football into the 18.

Zayn lets his hand sink below his boxers, where he’s been hard for a few minutes now. He lets out a little sigh upon grabbing his shaft, eyelashes fluttering close. After a couple of pumps, he removes his boxers as well, knowing full well that Liam must have noticed by now.

“Za—Zayn,” Liam sputters, flicking his eyes quickly back and forth from the screen to Zayn’s dick, hard and shiny and completely not what he expected to see next to him. Liam catches his caramel eyes, and every hair on the back of his neck sticks up when Zayn smirks. And bites his lip. Liam catches a glimpse of that one particularly sharp tooth in Zayn’s mouth and he’s a bit hard already.

He reluctantly looks away though, because he hates it when Zayn plays this stupid game but hates it more when it actually works.

Zayn starts pumping harder, the muscles in his hand working up and down. He throws his head back, parting his mouth open. “Liam,” he breathes. “Oh.”

Liam forgets about the game then, dropping the controller without even pausing. He turns sideways, now not knowing whether to look at Zayn’s fist clamped tightly around his cock, or his damn pink tongue poking out—

“Get your hand off,” Liam commands. Zayn’s eyes instantly grow bright, a winning smile growing on his face.

“You’re really sexy and I hate it,” Liam murmurs, pushing Zayn down so his back is flat against the couch and Liam is hovering above him. Zayn licks his lips.

“Bedroom?” he asks.

“Let’s just stay here,” Liam replies quickly, eager to press his mouth against Zayn’s already.

The kiss is fast and sloppy, Liam’s tongue curling around Zayn’s almost immediately. Zayn’s hands are in Liam’s hair, tugging and pulling so forcefully Liam thinks he might collapse on top of him. Zayn’s hips jerk up, roll against Liam’s still clothed crotch—which honestly hurts a bit against Zayn’s tender skin but Liam’s groaning into his mouth so he doesn’t mind much.

His hands eventually fly to the button on Liam’s trousers, tugging them off along with his boxers. Both of their shirts end up on the floor next, and Liam makes up for the lost contact by grinding down hard.

“I can’t believe you’d rather play Fifa,” Zayn teases but Liam shuts him up with a rough kiss against his mouth. Zayn moans.

“My bad,” Liam admits honestly, sucking on Zayn’s neck and grinding and feeling the hot friction of their bodies slide against one another.

He supports himself up with one arm, and lifts the other off the fabric of the couch. He takes two thick fingers and inserts them into Zayn’s mouth, moving them in and out. Zayn’s lips are wet and his mouth his warm.

Liam slides them out, drags them down Zayn’s bare chest, over his hard, twitching cock, and into his core. Zayn lets out somewhat of a pained moan, and Liam feels a bit bad they didn’t use lube but then Zayn’s pushing down, fucking his two fingers like its nothing.

Liam thrusts in time, stretching out Zayn, adding another finger, until Zayn’s begging.

“Now Liam,” he groans, eyes closed. “I want your fucking cock.”

Liam blinks, frazzled the slightest, but reaches over to the coffee table and pulls out some lube and a condom. He slicks his dick up, the cold lube coating his burning length.

“Come on Liam,” Zayn complains at his lethargy, “Don’t you want this? Or would you rather jack off to your Xbox game?

“If you bring that up one more time I swear I—I’ll—,” Liam can’t quite finish his sentence.

“You’ll what? Fuck me so hard I can’t sit properly for a week?” Zayn giggles.

Liam doesn’t answer, just slams his entire dick into Zayn without warning, hearing his laugh quickly disappear.

“You’ve been a bit of a bitch all day,” Liam says almost pulling out all the way before thrusting back into Zayn twice as hard. God, he feels amazing, Liam thinks.

“Bothering me,” Liam adds, finding a fast paced rhythm. Zayn is whining, twisting and pulling at his caramel locks.

“Liam,” he breathes.

“God you little annoying slut,” Liam continues.

“I just wanted you babe,” Zayn moans. Liam rarely uses this kind of language, and Zayn kinda loves it a lot.

“Of course you did.” Liam can feel himself beginning to tighten, close to coming. By the way Zayn’s thrusting back on his length; Liam has a feeling he is too. “You’d do anything for this, for my cock inside of you this deep.”

Zayn’s trembling now, his dark eyes meeting Liam’s.

“I want you to come for me, beautiful,” Liam says, dropping a hand to furiously pump Zayn’s hard dick up and down. He twists his hand a little bit, and with a timed, hard thrust, Zayn loses it with a loud moan.

He’s completely blissed out, hair messy, skin flushed and the last thought Liam thinks before coming is that he’s stunning.

The high is all-encompassing, his entire body shaking with Zayn panting heavily below him. Liam pulls out at some point, still dazed, and collapses right on top of his boyfriend. The couch is small.

“Oof, babe,” Zayn says, squirming with the small amount of energy he still has.

“Zayn,” Liam murmurs into his collarbone, ignoring his wriggling.

“Mhmm,” Zayn hums in return.

“I’d pick you over Fifa any day, you know.”

“I’m going to hold you to it,” Zayn says, smiling into Liam’s shoulder. Liam smells like sex and the couch is still too small and it’s all very perfect.


End file.
